Sunny Weekend
by Daughter of the Count
Summary: Bella goes to the beach with Mike and a few others from school during those rare sunny weekends as a distraction from Edward while he is hunting. What could happen while he's gone. Read and find out.


It's one of those rare sunny days in Forks. Days like this I have learned to somewhat despise them. A part of me loves the sunny days for they make me yearn for my old home in Phoenix, Arizona. However, I dislike these days because I am forced to be alone until the sun has disappeared behind the constant clouds in the sky or when it sets into the horizon. Either way, it is too long for me. I have to wait for the time when I can spend time with the one piece that completes my life. My love, Edward Cullen.

What makes this day even more depressing is the fact that I am at school for the day and will be for the rest of the week. Thankfully, the weekend is only two days away, and while there will be sun, I still will get a chance to see my favorite vampire and his family.

"Hey Bella." Someone pulled me out of my day-dreams about Edward, and that someone was Mike Newton.

He's been trying to get my attention all day like he usually does when Edward and his family are absent. I better answer him in order to get him off my back.

"Hi Mike." I said casually. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to the beach with me and the group on Saturday. It's supposed to be warm enough that we can get into our swim suits." He answered.

Thank god he mentioned the group will be coming or else I don't know if I could find a way out of this if it was just going to be me and him, alone.

I haven't been to the beach in a while, and I hate to admit it but I've missed it. There weren't many beaches in Arizona; it's mostly desert, but I loved going to the pool and try to tan. I never got that lucky though.

Plus, Edward and his brothers are gone with Carlisle—their father figure—hunting until Saturday night. He left me this morning, but I wish he hadn't. This trip would be a good distraction from him even if it is with Mike Newton.

"Well, what do ya think?" He asked; someone isn't very patient.

"Sure, I'll go." I answered.

"Great. Meet me at my dad's store on Saturday. Nine am sound ok with you?"

"Yeah, no problem."

With that class started and Mike had to go back to his seat. I was all too glad that he did, but became depressed finding out that in biology today we are doing a lap that requires using partners. My usual partner was out and just thinking about him made me want him to come back. Too bad the sun is shining through the classroom's window reminding me that he cannot no matter how much I want him.

Mr. Banner allowed me to complete lab on my own since I am at the top of the class. Just even with Edward. I finished both the lab and my government homework by the end of class.

Gym was, of course, humiliating thanks to tennis. We went out to the scarcely used tennis court since it was so nice and slightly warmer out.

I hate not having my leg cast as an excuse to get me out of participating, but Carlisle said that my leg had healed more quickly than usual and that there was no need for it. I sort of put up a fight in order to get me out of gym for the rest of school. We only have two weeks left anyways, but neither he nor Edward would budge on the decision.

For tennis we were working one-on-one on the court. I didn't hurt anyone, but I somehow hit myself with the racket in the stomach, head, and leg. I will probably end up with bruises in those areas by tonight or tomorrow. Hopefully, they won't be so noticeable for the beach trip.

Changing back into my street clothes, I can already see that the bruises are starting to form on my legs. My stomach is a little red, but nothing bluish or purple, yet. There weren't any lumps forming on my head, thank goodness. I don't want a concussion and end up back in the hospital. Edward and everyone else would have a heart attack, while Jasper and Emmett—I'm sure—one of them would win the pool of me ending up in the hospital so soon.

I left the locker room before anyone else; I didn't really feel like socializing much. I missed that Edward wasn't there to meet me outside of my classroom door as he usually does with each of my classes. I felt half-empty, as if there was a part of me missing.

Walking into the parking lot, it was becoming a little crowded with students getting into their cars or standing around each other's cars talking or gossiping—as is the tradition in this small town.

Lucky for me, I parked my age old truck on the far end of the lot, away from the others. When I got in, my bag knocked down a box. I don't remember that this morning.

Looking at the name of the folded piece of paper stuck on the purple box, I recognized who it was from immediately.

I picked up both the box and the note. I read the note first.

_Have fun this weekend and remember the suntan lotion. _

_All my love,_

_Edward._

_By the way, the package is from Alice. _

Oh no, if the package is from Alice I have a feeling I know what's in this package, and that I may not like it. Maybe I could wear my old one.

As I was putting the package back on the seat, another note caught my eye which was taped to the front of the glove compartment.

_Don't try it because I took your old one. Enjoy the sun._

_Love,_

_Alice._

This one was from Alice; stupid physic pixie.

I drove home scared to look into the box at all, but Alice wouldn't give me something so racy since I'll be around Mike most of the time would she? I think I need to take a look at it tonight to make sure that it's something that won't attract a lot of attention. However, that seems to be happening to me here no matter what I'm wearing.

As usual, I'm home before Charlie, so I don't need to sneak this package into the house.

After unlocking the deadbolt with the key from the eves, I walked into the empty house. It hasn't changed much since I got here, nor since both my parents lived here soon after they were married.

I barely have any homework, so I decided to make a dinner that would take some time. I hate it if I have a lot of time on my hands especially when I don't have Edward with me. If I do then I begin to miss him so much that it hurts and I don't like acting as a addict desperate for my next fix.

I decided to make enchiladas. We haven't had any for a while and Charlie did seem to enjoy them last time I made them.

After the ground beef was cooked and drained, I began cutting up the peppers. About half way through my chopping, the phone rang. I had to run to grab it in the living room.

"Hello?" I said through the receiver.

"Hey Bella, its Jessica."

"Hi."

"Hey, I was wondering if you were going to the beach with us on Saturday." Didn't she know already that I agreed? Her gossiping transmitter must not be working.

"Yeah I am." I answered.

"Oh great." She sounded disappointed a little. "I was wonder that and if needed to shop for a new swim suit?"

"I already have one." Thanks to Alice. "But thanks anyways. Do you need help finding one?"

"No thanks, I was just wondering though. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Ok, bye Jessica."

She hung up before replying and I got back to making dinner.

Once the enchiladas were in the oven, I went to my room to get started on my minimal homework. It was done in less than 15 minutes, but I decided to start on a book report for English class that's done due until next Friday and we were assigned Shakespeare's _The Tempest_, which I have read already.

Before I got started on the paper, I procrastinated a bit by checking on my E-mail which—thanks to my ancient machine—took so long that I decided to create an outline of the play for my paper. It's done by the time my E-mail loaded up and all the ads are canceled.

I only have two from Renee both written within the last 24 hours. She has wanted to communicate with me more than ever since we came back from Arizona with me in a cast. She's now so scared that she will lose me or, at least, lose touch with me.

I quickly reply to her making sure that the letter is not too short or else Renee will take that as a sign that I am depressed.

By the time I hit the send button, the timer went off for dinner to come out of the oven.

Not wanting to let the food burn, I ran down the stairs quickly; but I caught my foot on something and end up meeting the floor. Thankfully, I was on the last step or else it would have hurt worst.

Getting up and brushing myself off, I head into the kitchen to retrieve dinner. On the way pass the kitchen window, I catch sight of Charlie's cruiser pulling into his usual spot. Good timing dad.

"Bella, you home?" He calls when he comes in.

"In the kitchen." I shout back while setting the table.

"Something smells good, Bells." He says while walking into the kitchen.

"Beef enchiladas." I reply. "In the mood for something spicy?"

"I'm not much of a spice man, but the smell is making me hungry." He answers.

We sat down and ate in comfortable silence. Only making a little small talk until I remember something.

"Hey dad, a group of kids from school are making a trip to the beach on Saturday. I've been invited."

"Are you going?" He asked while dishing out his third helping of food. Good thing I made so much.

"I thought I go since the Cullen's are gone for the weekend." I answered.

"I'm glad that you are going with people who aren't the Cullen's." He commented.

I took offense. "I thought you like the Cullen's?"

"I do, but I don't think it's healthy to spend so much time with your boyfriend and his family."

"I do hang out with others besides the Cullen's and Edward, dad." In truth, he was right. I had been neglecting my human friends lately.

"Well, just the same. I'm going to go fishing all day with some of the guys at the station. We were thinking of making it a camp out if that's alright with you. I'll be back by Sunday night or Monday at the latest."

"Sounds great. We're getting low on fish anyways or else tonight we would have had fish enchiladas." I tried to joke.

We only gave a small smile at my joke then we went back to our dinner. Personally, fish enchiladas didn't sound too good.

After dinner Charlie left the kitchen to go watch his nightly game. I finished cleaning the kitchen in no time, but was left with nothing to do. It was way too early to get ready for bed and my homework was done. I didn't want to watch mind-numbing TV, so I went up to my room to read. I pulled out my book with the completed works of Jane Austin and open it to Sense and Sensibility.

Time went by quickly and before I knew it, it was acceptable to get ready for bed. As I grabbed my bag of toiletries, I spied the box from Alice. Should I open it now or later?

Opening it now could save me from so much more unwanted attention on Saturday and a chance to return it, but knowing Alice, she most likely clipped off the tag.

Waiting until Saturday would not give me any time to worry about attracting attention, but it would drive me crazy to have to wait until Saturday to open it.

My curiosity got the better of me so I decided to open it now and see what the damage will be.

I opened the lid and sifted through the sea of white tissue paper until I found a piece of blue. Then another piece. Oh great, she got me a two piece. Luckily it's not a bikini so I don't have to kill her—again.

Seeing it, I decided that I wouldn't try it on until Saturday. I had cured my curiosity for now, but I can wait to see what the dreaded thing looks like on me.

I put the swim suit back in its box then went into the bathroom to begin my nightly grooming rituals.

After coming out of the bathroom, I went to bed settling into a restless night. I felt so alone at this moment that I'm not even sure how I can sleep tonight. Edward was gone until the weekend and none of the Cullen's could be seen until the sun goes away.

I want my fix of the love of my life and I know he would need his soon too, but he needs his nourishment as he reminds me of my needs.

I turned to face my clock, 10:05pm; this is going to be a long night.

I barely got enough sleep to start my day and I didn't feel hungry enough for breakfast. Just a quick glass of orange juice was all then I left the house only to arrive at the school about half an hour before anyone else.

It hadn't started raining just yet so I decided to go for a walk around the campus.

I went as far as the tree line, not really wanting to trip on the exposed roots along the ground.

As I made my way back to school, everyone else was pulling into the parking lot. This was a sign that I can go into the school and wait for class to start.

I walked into my first class and pulled out the homework double checking the little work that it needed.

However, I could barely focus on my homework. In fact, I couldn't concentrate at all during class. My mind kept wondering back to Edward.

I've always wanted to see him hunt, but he always said that was too dangerous for me to be around him in that situation. Still, I would rather be face to face with danger with Edward next to me than being alone having to endure school by myself.

Lunch rolled around quickly and I welcomed it. The faster time went, the sooner I would get to see Edward again.

"So Bella, are still coming with us to the beach tomorrow?" Mike asked me when I got to the table. He didn't even let me sit down before he asked the question.

"I told you I would." I answered finally sitting down next to Angela.

"What does your suit look like, Bella?" Jessica asked.

Looking at Mike, he was waiting to hear the description probably more so than Jessica.

"Just your regular bathing suit." I said looking down at my food.

Neither Mike nor Jessica looked pleased with my answer.

Thankfully Angela started asking what she should bring and what they could do. I joined in a little bit, but most of the time I stayed quiet and listened.

Like the morning, lunch and the afternoon went by fast; mostly because everyone was talking about the beach trip and the fact that the teachers had us doing boring exercises in groups. One good thing about group activities is that they make class go by so much more quickly.

As I was about to climb into my truck, I noticed a small white shopping bag on the passenger seat. I opened it for there was no note on the outside. Inside, covering the contents was a note written by Alice.

_Don't forget this or else Edward will kill me for not seeing it._

Confused at first I dug more into the bag and discovered that Alice had given me suntan lotion. Good thing too knowing how easily I burn.

I decided to thank her later knowing that later would be now considering that she loves to watch me when she or her family are away from me.

Charlie was home by the time I pulled in. Most of the time he wouldn't come home until about five at night, but I remembered that he had to get ready for his camping trip this weekend.

"Dad?" I called out when I crossed the threshold.

"Back here, Bells." He calls back.

I followed his voice into the living room where he had all his fishing equipment laying out on every surface available.

"I thought you were only going for the weekend, dad." I said while walking into the room.

He looks up at me with an amused smile on his face.

"Have to make sure I have everything I need." He answers going back to his inventory.

I left him to his work and decided to make a homemade pizza for dinner. Thinking it would help keep my mind off things since my teachers decided, for once, to be nice and not assign us homework for the weekend.

While I waited for the pizza to be done, I pulled out one of my books and read in the kitchen since Charlie was still busy with his fishing collection. I just hope that he will come away from the living room long enough to eat or maybe I should take him a plate. I decided on the latter because there was no way he was going to move away from his things before they were put away and that could take a long time.

Charlie didn't really notice that I had placed his food in front of him until he knocked the plate on the floor. I apologized, but so did he saying that he should have been paying more attention. I told him it wasn't necessary, but he wasn't having that. In the end, we both settled that it was both our faults and left it at that.

I ate in the kitchen still reading my book while Charlie ate in the living room still sorting through his things.

When the dishes were finished, Charlie still had all his things out around him. I took my book and went upstairs for the night.

In my room, I saw the box for my new suit and decided to try it on at least. I needed to be prepared for tomorrow.

Closing my eyes, I slowly took off my street clothes and slipped into the bottom half of the suit first. It was a bikini bottom, very simple, but the turquoise color was still brilliant.

Finally, I slipped on the top then walked in front of the mirror. To my surprise, Alice chose well, the suit only showed the right amount of cleavage, and yet was still modest. It also covered my entire torso, but still hung way down in the back. It was snug and with the tie halter it was secure.

However, it wasn't plain but still stayed simple with the threaded design of a flower coming across from the side.

Looking back in the box, I noticed a short material cover up that looked pretty see-through. This is the only thing that I would object to. I pulled out a plain t-shirt and jeans to wear over my suit and a large towel with my sunscreen lying on top of the pile.

Not really feeling like messing with my stone-aged computer, I sat on my bed and played solitaire with a random CD playing so softly as background music.

Time was passing by so slowly, but my distraction worked until I decided to try to get ready for bed.

I hated to make this decision, but I didn't want to look tired for tomorrow so I took some cold medicine that would knock me out all night.

As I came back into my room, it was dark, but I had a feeling that I wasn't alone. I jumped when I turned on the light.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" It was Alice.

"Just a little," I lied which she caught, "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored and saw you were too, and your decision for not wearing that cover up." She glared at me.

"Alice," I whined. "It's too revealing for my liking. Besides, I'm going to get cold and that cover up will not help."

"Fine," Wow she gave up so quickly for once, "Edward made me promise not to push you too much this weekend while he was out."

It stung a bit when she mentioned Edward's name. I have been trying to keep my mind off of him so that I wouldn't worry about him.

"Calm down, Bella, he will be back tomorrow night." Alice assured me.

I sat down on the bed beside her. She had on satin, white pajamas with fuzzy bunny slippers.

I looked at her, questioning her choice in attire.

"Come on Bella, I don't remember being human and we don't get to dress up in pajamas very often." It was her turn to whine.

I rolled my eyes in response.

"I swear you are picking up on Edward's habits." She mocked.

We both started to giggle at her comment.

"Alice, can I ask you a question?" I asked when we calmed down.

"You just did." She giggled. "What's your next question?"

I bit my lip; it was hard to ask this question.

"I see, you wanted to ask me if it's normal to feel so alone when Edward is away." It was a statement rather than a question.

I nodded my head in response and blushed. I didn't like to ask the question because I felt it made me weak to even think of such a thing.

"Don't think about it as a bad thing," She explained. "We all feel that way. I do as well when I'm out of ear shot of Jasper. My visions are the only that keeps me connected to him, but it's more of a curse because they make me miss him more."

"Thanks Alice." I said.

What she said really did make me feel better.

"Your welcome, now I believe Edward said to make sure you get your rest and those pills you took will put you to sleep within a few minutes, so time for bed." She announced.

In truth, I could feel the pills starting to take me under, so I lay down. Alice stayed perched next to me though.

"Don't worry so much, Bella; Edward will be home before you know it." She whispered.

I don't think I answered because the next thing I knew, my eyes were closed nothing was coherent anymore.

Instead of my alarm waking me up in the morning, it was Alice and she did it by poking my side. It was both annoying and funny, but I tried to hide my smile and failed miserably.

I was able to kick her out of my room after about half an hour of arguing over my choice of outfit today. My final words were "I thought Edward ordered you not to push me this weekend." That got her. She would have gone on longer, but since Edward was do home soon, she knew not to risk it.

Lucky for me, Alice had left my clothes that I wanted to wear today alone. When I looked at the clock, I realized that I only had a half hour to get dressed, packed, and at the meeting place. Darn that little pixie for making me late.

Rushing around the house only took me fifteen minutes and getting to 'Newton's Outfitters'. Luckily, it was only ten minutes away from my house if I pushed my truck to its limits which I normally hate, but this was an emergency.

In the parking lot of the store was Mike's car and only Tyler's. I hope I wouldn't be the only girl on this outing.

As I was parking, my prayers were answered for Angela was pulling in with Ben in the passenger seat.

"Hey Bella." Mike greeted me first and merely waved at the others when they were walking towards us.

It turned out that Jessica couldn't come because her parents were making her stay home to study for finals. That was pretty much the same story for the others that were invited. Great, three boys and two girls going to the beach. This was good for room in the car, but when we get there I hope the boys remember how to be little gentlemen. Ben is a lot like Edward when it comes to manners, but he will be with Angela, no doubt, I just hope Mike doesn't push his luck today.

We all piled into Mike's mom's minivan which had more room in it than the first time we used it going to the beach; the time I first heard the stories of the "cold ones" aka the Cullen's. Then we were off in the direction of the La Push Reservation which was where the beach was.

Mike and Tyler wouldn't stop talking throughout the whole ride, but I tuned them out listening to the faint hip hop in the background. I normally don't like hip hop, but this helped as a distraction for me. Angela and Ben sat next to me and kept quiet too. I loved how they weren't fond of filler conversations like most other people were.

Finally, we arrived at the beach which looked beautiful. The once grey, depressing water had a real hint of blue mixed in with the lighter grey. The stones that covered parts of the beach sparkled different colors under the sun, and the sun provided the warmth which felt so good against my skin.

"Alright, let's go." Mike shouted getting out of the car and running to unpack the back. He was acting like a little kid going into a candy store with a gift certificate.

The others and I followed his lead and grabbed what we could. There were a couple of coolers full of food and drinks—I don't know if we were going to be able to eat all of it. Then we grabbed our own bags and headed off to find a good spot.

Mike and Tyler kept arguing on which spot was better; in the end we chose a sunny spot near a small grouping of trees.

Angela and I set up the umbrellas while the guys organized the food. Apparently, they thought to do a cook out a little later. I don't remember them bringing a small grill though.

Eventually, everything was set up and we all stripped down to our swim suits. Angela and I hid behind the trees to get some privacy. Mike and Tyler kept looking our way every so often when they thought we weren't looking, but Ben kept his back turned to us until Angela and I were done.

"Hey Bella, could you help me put sunscreen on my back and I'll do you?" Angela asked, thank god, before Mike or Tyler asked.

"Sure." I answered then grabbed the bottled she was handing me.

Mike and Tyler still watched us like they had before. Could they get anymore perverted? Ben continued to be the gentlemen that he was, so Angela and I decided to help him by putting the lotion on him. Mike and Tyler decided to brave it without the protection, but looked jealous at Ben.

"Ok, let's go play volleyball," Mike announced getting tired of Ben who was receiving all the attention. "Bella, would you like to be my partner?"

"Uh." Before I could answer Angela did.

"Actually, let's make this boys vs. girls." I don't know if I should thank her or tell her to make up her will. She had never seen me in gym before, but I hope she remembered that I was a major klutz.

"Ok by me." Ben agreed. I swear either they were against me or they were helping me.

"Yeah, ok." I agreed reluctantly.

Mike grumbled, but Tyler looked happy for some reason.

It didn't take long into the game to figure out what Tyler was so happy about. A girl's swim suit does not help keep the breast in place. Luckily, Alice didn't give me a suit that slips down in any way. Angela's was the same way, but was a one piece that was probably more modest than mine.

I'm glad that Angela decided for us to play this way since the guys were far too aggressive with this game. I felt bad for Ben who kept getting caught up in the fighting.

Eventually the fighting turned into a wrestling brawl in which Ben soon ran out of.

"Let's go swimming." Angela suggested.

Ben and I decided it would be a good idea and followed her back to our little camp. I still had my shorts on and so did Angela. Ben had on a t-shirt. After discarding our clothes we walked to the shore.

I was glad that the other boys were still fighting because I felt a bit exposed in my new suit. I'm guessing Angela felt the same way for she had her arms crossed over her chest as if she were cold. I kept fiddling with the bottom of my top trying to make it longer. Ben was no different, he walked somewhat angled behind us, but he still had a good looking body. Not as great as Edward's but still decent.

The sea water was cool, but felt good and clean unlike nasty chlorine chemicals mixed water at a local pool.

We ventured in until the water came up to our chest, well close to Angela's chest. Then we just started swimming around. I had forgotten how much I loved the way the water makes me feel so light and carefree.

It was so nice floating amongst the waves until several splashes disrupted the tranquility. I turned my head in the direction of the disturbance to see that Mike and Tyler had made up and was swimming towards us; not very gracefully I might add.

"Hey." Tyler greeted.

Both he and Mike were looking at me. Luckily, I had my upper body hidden under the water which wasn't very clear. Still, I think that little obstacle wasn't hard to get around.

"Anyone getting hungry?" Thank you Ben.

"I am." I said.

"Ravished." Tyler answered still looking lustful.

"Ok then let's go get some grub." Mike said.

We all swam back to the shore. I made sure to be behind Mike and Tyler. Angela swam by me while Ben was ahead of us. From the way he was positioned he was protecting us. Obviously he had seen the look the boys were giving us or mainly me. How can I thank him for this later?

Mike and Tyler were creative when it came to cooking lunch. They made a campfire and cooked the old fashion way. It wasn't too bad, but using the fallen branches that were incased in salt was probably not the best idea for the food tasted a bit more salty than it should be.

After eating we decided to lie out in the sun to digest.

As I was reapplying my sunscreen, I noticed Mike looking nervous like he was trying to get ready for a big game. This could only mean one thing.

"Uh Bella, could I get your back?" Yup I was right.

"No thanks, Mike. I'm just going to lie on my back." I replied.

He looked disappointed and hurt, but I didn't feel comfortable if he touched my back like that. Still, I did need to redo my back. I made a mental note to ask Angela for help later.

The sun felt incredible against my bare skin. The warmth was heating my blood to just the right temperature and it made my skin glow. There was a little moisture still on my skin from the sunscreen which made it look shiny and glossy. I almost felt like a vampire.

I didn't know how much time was passing by nor did I care.

"So, how about another swim?" Tyler asked breaking the blissful silence.

"I actually want to go for a walk. Angela would you like to come with me?" Ben asked.

Angela blushed, but then looked back at me as if asking me if she should stay with me.

I gave her a reply by slightly nodding my head indicating that I would be alright. She looked weary, but left with Ben who looked the same as Angela. I gave them the most confident smile I could give. In truth, I didn't really want to be left alone with the perverted brothers.

"So Bella, what do you want to do now?" Mike asked me when Ben and Angela left.

"I kind of want to just lie in the sun. I've missed it." I answered.

"Oh, ok." Was Mike's answer, but I could tell that he and Tyler were not satisfied with my reply.

Still, we all lay under the sun. I peaked over at Mike and Tyler after a while to see that their skin was turning bright red under the sun. They are so going to hurt tonight.

"Hey Mike, up for another swim?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." Mike sounded somewhat relieved, but also disappointed at the same time.

I made it look like I was napping before they thought to ask me, and it worked. I heard them stomp away towards the waves leaving me all alone.

I relished the feeling of seclusion at the moment, but it still felt like something was missing and that was, without a doubt, Edward. I miss his company, but I had to keep reminding myself that he will be with me tonight. I just had to hold off till then.

I needed something to take my mind off of Edward, so I pulled out my book from my bag and rolled over onto my stomach to read.

I know it's a bad idea to expose my bare back to the sun without the lotion, but I didn't feel like moving. Besides I could take care of a little sunburn, and the clouds are starting to roll over the sun too. I should be fine for a little while.

Sometime while reading I fell asleep and was dreaming of Edward. The two of us were sitting at the piano, he was playing every song that he knows and loves; ending with my lullaby. When he touched me though, when he was finished, I shivered. Normally, I keep my shivers under control because I had gotten so use to them; but this was not the feeling that I got whenever Edward touched me.

"Bella, Bella, wake up." Someone was calling out to me and it wasn't Edward.

I opened my eyes to see Angela staring down at me. Was it just my groggy eyes or were her lips swollen.

"Wake up sleepy head; we're leaving because it's getting colder." She explained.

I sat up and gave her a look that said 'care to explain?'

She looked down at the sand and blushed; telling me 'later.' I left it alone. I was no Jessica or Alice.

The boys had already packed up the coolers and were loading them into the minivan. Angela and I were left to take care of the towels and the umbrellas. While we were working, my back felt a little stiff. Feels like I'll need a cool bath when I get home.

Wanting to avoid the remainder of the sun—I didn't really want to though—I slipped on my t-shirt that I brought, but it stung when it touched my skin. I must have been under the sun longer than I thought.

The bumpy ride wasn't helping with my conclusion about the sunburn. Every time, my back or shoulders hit something, the stinging just got worst. Still, I didn't show any expressions when I really wanted to.

Mike and Tyler looked no better and I thought I saw Tyler starting to tear up a bit. Angela and Ben were in their own little world and didn't really notice us for once. Usually, they observe everything. Thankfully, they weren't paying attention for I didn't need any pity because I had acted carelessly. Well, it was either get a burnt or allow Mike to fulfill his lustful dream by touching me. I would greatly take the burns anytime.

We arrived at 'Newton's Outfitters' in no time, and I thought I heard Mike and Tyler give a sigh of relieve. Their burns were no doubt worst than mine.

We said our goodbyes, and when I say goodbyes I mean a quick 'see ya later' from Mike and Tyler as they waddled into their cars. From Ben and Angela, I got a gigglish bye from the two of them. I have a feeling they would like a little more make out time.

Driving home, I made sure to drive slow so that my back would not rub against the seat that I tried to keep away from, so it took me twice as long to get home.

Charlie's cruiser was gone leaving me free from an interrogations or lectures about sunburns. This is Forks, how many people actually get sunburns a year anyways?

After unlocking the door and walking in, I got the same feeling I had when I came out of the bathroom last night; but I could feel exactly who it was.

"How was the beach?" Edward's voice called out from the living room.

I smiled as I walked in to see him sitting in Charlie's recliner.

"Warm, but I need something to cool me down." I hope he didn't know about my sunburn.

"Like your back?" He asked suddenly standing in front of me. Crap, he knew.

"Did Alice see it?" I asked knowing that I wasn't fooling him anymore.

"Only a couple of hours ago," He answered. "I wish you would have taken better care of yourself."

"Would you rather Mike Newton touched me?" I regretted asking the question, but he needed to know my reasoning.

"I would rather no other man touch you that made you feel uncomfortable, but I hate the consequences that came from this." He sounded sincere, but I could hear the jealousy in his sweet velvety voice.

"I know, but don't worry. The sunburn will heal in no time." I changed the subject.

"I brought some Aloe Vera; Alice saw that you were out." He smiled.

"Thanks, can you help me put it on?" He looked a little uncomfortable, "It's only on my upper back and shoulders."

He looked relieved, and yet I think I saw a bit of disappointment in his eyes. He may have grown up—well somewhat—during the turn of the century, but he is still a guy who has those kinds of thoughts.

I had to hide my smug smile as best as I could, but he caught it and rolled his eyes at me.

I led him upstairs to my room then grabbed a tank top and sweat pants to change into. Edward stayed in my room as I changed in the bathroom; very carefully I might add.

The mirror also gave me a good view of my burns. They were on my upper back and shoulders and were also bright red. Great, the worst burn in, probably, my entire life and I got it in rainy Forks, WA. How long can I keep this a secret?

Walking back out into my room, Edward's eyes widened. No doubt he was looking directly at my burns. He jumped up to me in a flash that made me jump a bit then he walked at human speed until he was standing behind me. I had put my hair up in a bun so that my skin would be more exposed. Now I wish I hadn't.

"I'm sorry." He whispered then kissed my overheated skin.

The coldness from his lips to my skin felt good like taking a cool bath after coming out of a sauna.

"Go lay down, I'll be right back." He commanded.

I was too caught up in the relieve that he gave me that it took a minute before my mind could work again.

As I was lowering my body onto my bed, again very carefully, Edward came back into the room with a large bowl and a few washcloths.

"We need to draw out the heat from your skin. It will heal quicker than if we just use the Aloe alone." He explained my unspoken question.

Once I was lying on the bed, Edward sat next to me placing the bowl, which was filled with water, on my nightstand then soaked the cloths in the water.

"I'm going to remove these straps; they will make it less painful." He was right. The straps to my tank top were hurting more than providing comfort.

I raised my upper body as much as I could to allow him to push my straps down my arms. It hurt like hell, but I kept my pain hidden. I think he noticed though.

Once my arms were out of the straps, I lay down again and gave a sigh in relieve that was involuntary.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again.

He turned back to the bowl and took out the first washcloth. I prepared myself for what was to come, but I still shivered and my breathing hitched from the stinging that came when the cloth was placed on my skin. The burn was deeper than I thought.

I felt Edward stiffen next to me, but I tried to stay calm for him anyways.

After a few minutes, Edward changed the cloth with a fresh cool one. This time I was prepared. I also felt Edward relax as well.

This went on for a while; I wasn't keeping track of time.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Edward chuckled.

I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep until he told me that I was.

"Sorry." I yawned.

"Don't apologize, sunburns can cause exhaustion," He explained. "Time for the Aloe?"

"Sure." I've always hated aloe because it makes my skin so sticky and uncomfortable.

"Alright, here we go." I heard him open the bottle and squeezed for the gel to come out. It always squeaks when it comes out which I hated just not as much as when the gel came in contact with my skin.

I buried my head in my arms disgusted.

"You don't like Aloe Vera?" He asked, he didn't put the gel on my body yet; was he waiting for my permission?

"Yes," I answered through my arms, "But put it on anyways."

"Why don't you?" He asked. As he spoke, his hands came in contact with my skin.

I could barely feel the gel on his hands as they slowly glided on my skin.

"I never liked the way it feels caked on my skin or at least when my mom put it on." I answered.

"That's what the washcloths were for, so that I wouldn't have to 'cake' the gel on your body." He answered. "I don't like to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Do you feel uncomfortable, I mean about doing this?" I pulled my face out of my arms to see him.

His face was calm. "At first, but then I got use to it."

"You are still a gentleman if that's what you are worried about."

"Well, during my time, a suitor would never be allowed to be alone with the woman of his dreams." He smiled. "Nor would they be allowed to touch her bare skin before marriage."

I gave a small giggle.

Edward continued to smear on the Aloe which did feel a lot different from when my mom would do it. She would just lather on a thick layer and that would be that. From that I always tried to remember to put on the lotion whenever I was out in the sun.

After a few more minutes, I felt something rumbling softly through the bed. Like an earthquake, but much softer and almost pleasurable.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Sorry, that was…uh…me." He answered sounding embarrassed.

"You?" I practically blurted out.

"Yeah, it was a…uh…purr." He replied.

"You purr?"

"When I feel really, really happy."

"Like what you are doing right now? Why?"

"My kind does, it's like our animal instinct. I'll try to keep control of it from now on."

"You don't need to. I kind of like it," I said. "Why do you make noises like that?"

"Our kind can communicate much like animals can. Making sounds such as growling or even hissing is our way of communicating when we need to." His embarrassment didn't sound so pronounced anymore.

"That's interesting." Was all I could say.

"I'll try no to do it around you if you don't like it."

"No, I like it. It's part of who you are and I love you for it."

"I love you for being you and not so animalistic."

"Humans are animals in case you've forgotten."

"No, I haven't forgotten." He replied. "All done now."

"Do you have to be?" I whined.

He chuckled. "You need to rest now. How about I make you a sandwich before you sleep?"

"No, I'll eat later. Are you going to stay with me?"

"Of course, you'll need more Aloe Vera later."

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, my Bella."

He got up and used one of the washcloths to clean his hands. I stayed where I was. The burning had stopped, but my body was just too tired to move.

"Would you like a blanket?" He asked while sitting back on the bed where he originally was.

"No thanks." I mumbled beginning to feel sleep coming.

"I love you." He whispered.

"As I love you." I replied.

I fell asleep soon after, dreaming of being on the beach. Only Edward and I were walking along the sunny shore. He was glittering under the sun as always as was I. We stopped walking to sit in the water while the waves were rolling onto the land, and yet we were not being carried away with the current. I was curled into his side while his fingers were drawing imaginary shapes on my shoulders. I was also purring from the feeling his fingers were creating on my smooth skin. This was heaven, and yet it was also a dream that would be coming true.

"Bella, wake up my lovely." It was Edward's voice trying to pull me out of my sleep, but I wasn't having that.

I tried to roll over, but forgot about my burns which had made my muscles sore. I hissed as I rolled away.

"Stop moving, Bella. You'll just make it worst for yourself." He ordered holding my body still.

"Sorry, but I'm not ready to wake up." I said still groggy, but hadn't opened my eyes yet.

"I know, but you need more Aloe Vera for your back and shoulders." He said gently.

I groaned in response.

"Besides, I had to stop you from purring." He laughed lightly.

I looked at him, my eyes bugging out.

"What were you dreaming about anyways? You didn't talk in your sleep this time only purred." He continued.

I blushed and buried my face in my pillow ignoring the pain from the slight movement.

"I take it that you dreaming of something about us, am I right?"

I swear my face was burning a hole through my pillow and that he could feel the heat as well.

"I would take that as a yes." He said.

I groaned, embarrassed that he had caught me.

He chuckled once more then got up.

"Come on Bella, it's alright. There's nothing to be embarrassed about," He tried to assure me; "Although, I don't think I've heard a human purr like that before."

"Quit making jokes." I mumbled into my pillow, but I knew he heard me clearly.

"Sorry, I'll stop." He replied.

"Thanks." I said pulling my head out of the pillow to look back at him.

"Ready for more?" He asked holding up the bottle.

"Sure." I answered ready for another massage.

That is how the rest of our evening went and most of the night. I'm sure he didn't try to wake me up when it was time for another application, but the pleasure kept bringing me out of my dreams whenever he had to apply more. Still, I wasn't complaining.

The next morning, Alice came in and helped me with a bath. Edward said it would be less harsh on my back and shoulders than if I was in the shower. I would have argued, but a bath to soak my muscles sounded good even if I did need help from Alice. It felt like the days when she had to help me get ready in the morning.

For the rest of the day, I went over to the Cullen's household and hung out with everyone. Of course, Emmett was making jokes on how I got burned after falling asleep under the sun without suntan lotion on. I finally shut him up by saying that he'll notice something even more funny at school on Monday and I kept my word.

Monday rolled around and my sunburn was only a slight red mark which Alice hid easily with lightweight make up. For Mike and Tyler though, they were beet red on every inch of their skin.

The poor boys could barely walk without wincing. The whole school had to hide their laughs and comments whenever the boys walked past.

"Did I promise you something more funny or didn't I?" I asked Emmett at lunch.

I had spoken quietly, but I knew he and the others could hear me despite the loud noises in the cafeteria.

"I had my doubts, but you really came through, Bella. Thanks." He patted my shoulder.

I think he meant to be gentle, but it did sting a bit.

"Emmett." Edward hissed as I tried to hide the pain.

"I'm fine, Edward." I replied when I got the pain under control. "Don't worry, Emmett."

"I'm so sorry…" Before he could continue a loud yelp echoed through the room.

We turned to see Tyler running out the room holding onto his shoulder like an arrow was just shot through it.

The whole cafeteria started howling with laughter as well as the Cullen's. Even Rosalie chuckled a bit.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Lauren Mallory tried to give Tyler a shoulder massage," Alice explained. "She barely touched him and it really hurt him."

"Is his burn that bad?" I asked with some concern. He may be a perverted pig, but he was still my friend—barely.

"I nearly felt like I had a sunburn for a second, Bella. That's how bad it was." Jasper answered.

"Maybe we should give him and Mike some Aloe Vera." I said as a half joke.

"Where do you think Tyler is going right now?" Edward replied still chuckling, "Mike is going to pick some up after school."

"Yes, but his mom will take him to see Carlisle tonight." Alice added.

"I feel so bad, but they did deserve it." I replied.

"Well, let's just hope they learned at least one lesson." Edward said.

"I don't think they will ever stop coming after me, Edward. I'm sorry, but they are stubborn about that." I stated. I hated to say it, but it was true.

"No, they are boys and trust me, Bella; boys usually have one thing on their mind." He replied tapping his head with his finger.

"Like you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hundred and nine years old. I think I grew out of that phase." He retorted.

Everyone snorted in response. I gave him that knowing look.

"Ah huh, I'll believe that when I see that." I retorted.

He leaned down and captured my lips with his.

"Well, at least I can control myself a little better than some of these 17 year old guys can." He whispered releasing my lips.

I took a breath to get rid of the dizziness, but couldn't think of a reply.

"Can you, Edward?" Jasper asked looking smug.

Edward gave a little growl in response.

"Stop it boys, all of you are better than these children." Alice retorted.

"Might be because we have something to channel our hormones to." Emmett replied drawing Rosalie closer to him.

"For that, I am grateful." Edward agreed, and I don't think I could agree more.


End file.
